Cuando la diosa del sol conoció el invierno
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: La diosa del sol ha encontrado al nuevo objeto de su interés: al adolescente con una vida muy fría y aburrida, Shawn Froste. [AU, uso de nombres dub, Fubuki x Kinako - Shawn x Goldie]


—¿Por qué siempre estás tan caliente? —preguntó Shawn tocándole el brazo a una chica mas bajita que él, de ojos y cabellos castaños. Ella río, haciendo que Shawn se diera cuenta del doble sentido en sus palabras y se sintiera avergonzado.

—Porque soy la diosa del sol~ —canturreó la chica como si estuviera hablando del clima, y sin prestarle más atención al chico de la bufanda, se puso a juguetear con su parasol.

Shawn la había visto con su inseparable parasol de se hace unos días. Aún no le había dicho porqué siempre lo llevaba.

— ¿Diosa del sol? —El albino meditó unos instantes. Ella, a su parecer, era una chica con serios problemas mentales (lo suficientemente serios como para proclamarse diosa del sol en pleno invierno) o solo le jugaba una (bastante extraña, cabe mencionar) broma. La chica era tan alegre que Shawn no podría ver más intenciones en ella que el de jugar con su parasol. Ironicamente, era dificil de leer en su infinita sencillez. Decidió seguirle el juego para poder liberarse de ella—. ¿Y qué hace la gran diosa del sol en la tierra, si puedo saber?

Lo peor que le podía pasar por seguirle la corriente de manera tan estúpida sería descubrir que era realmente una diosa, que lo castigara por su osadía al hablar, y lo enviara a la estrella mas lejana y grande para que se incinerara.

Para su fortuna, ella solo volvió a reír. Shawn pudo jurar que sintió una ola de calidez al escuchar su risa. Era melodiosa, cómo las aves mañaneras.

—Sólo encontré algo interesante aquí en la tierra, ¡es aburrido estar en una estrella manteniendo el día y el calor tooodo el tiempo, sabes! —Dibujó un sol en un montón de nieve de la acera, el cual poco a poco fue desapareciendo por los copos de nieve que caían en el, haciéndolo desaparecer. La chica infló los cachetes en frustración y murmuró—. Estúpida nieve...

—No culpes a la nieve por eso —Y sin querer retrasarse más, Shawn siguió su camino hacia su hogar, esperando a que ya llegara el atardecer para que ella mágicamente (como siempre hacía desde que la conoció) desapareciera y no tuviera que tratarla más hasta el día siguiente.

Suspiró con desgana al escuchar pisadas detrás de él.

—No creo que sea justo que yo sepa tu nombre pero tú no el mío, Shawn —El nombrado paró en seco. Ella sí que sabía como captar su atención—. Aunque bueno, a decir verdad, al ser una diosa no tengo un nombre humano como tal. Pero me gusta el nombre Goldie, puedes llamarme así.

—... Lindo nombre —comentó el ojigris. Y no mentía, ese nombre le quedaba a ella perfecta(y extraña)mente. Era dulce y brillante, y por lo que había visto de ella, era justo como describirla.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Gracias! No sabes lo que me costó encontrar un nombre entre tantos que habían —Comenzó ella a explicar. Los dos empezaron a caminar, pero esta vez sin rumbo fijo, Shawn solo se limitaba a escuchar y caminar hacia donde le parecía mejor, y ella aparentemente sólo le seguía—. Hubo un tiempo donde quise ponerme un nombre japonés, como Kinako, por ejemplo. ¿Lo crees? ¡Kinako! Qué nombre más simple: "ki" es amarillo y "ko" es un sufijo para que el nombre sea femenino. ¿Sería técnicamente "Amarilla", no? Goldie me parece más lindo, además, mi metal favorito es el oro.

Shawn agradecía que ella hablara tanto, no era bueno iniciando temas de conversación.

—Y ya que hablamos de gustos, ¿cuál es tu metal favorito? —¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Shawn empezaba a inclinarse por la teoría de que ella estaba loca.

—La... plata, supongo.

—¿Cómo tu pelo?

—Sí.

—¿Y como tus ojos?

—... Sí...

—Estoy segura que el plateado o el gris son tus colores favoritos —dijo ella con orgullo cruzándose de brazos, pero le salió mal porque olvido que tenía el parasol en su mano.

—Supongo.

—¿Y qué más cosas supones? —preguntó Goldie observándolo divertida. El chico la miró con suplica, en señal de que no quería hablar más. Ella lo entendió, lo cual lo sorprendió—. Bueno, SUPONGO que la plata no está tan mal, es bonita en las monedas. Eso me recuerda a cuando hace muchos años me quisieron vender un loro por unas 10 monedas de plata, ¡y sólo porque ese pájaro sabía hablar! ¡Conozco diosas con caballos capaces de dar un discurso motivacional en grupos de apoyo para chicos con depresión! Pero yo no quería el loro, quería el conejo que estaba triste en una jaula muy atrás de toda vista de los clientes, pero al ser una diosa tengo "habilidades", je.

La chica le dio unos codazos a Shawn en la costilla. Esto Shawn lo anotó mentalmente: Goldie, al parecer, poseía una preferencia por los conejos.

—¡Y es que me _encantan_ los conejos! Mucho, demasiado —chilló Goldie con emoción tomando su cara entre sus manos para hace énfasis sobre su ternura. Shawn, como todo ser con corazón, no pudo evitar encantarse con ese gesto, aun siendo ella una loca desconocida. Pero es interesante de vez en cuando escuchar los delirios de los lunáticos (_luná_tica... irónico).

— Son muy lindos, ¿cierto? —Le siguió el hilo Shawn. Ahora mismo, no le parecía tan mal hablar con ella.

—¿¡Verdad que sí!? —La castaña lo miró con ojos brillantes—. Una vez tuve uno...

—¿En serio?

—Sí —De repente, los ojos de Goldie perdieron su brillo, preocupandoun al Albino en el proceso—... Bueno, _tengo_. Sigue vivo, sólo que escapó. Pero creo que él cree que yo lo abandoné.

Esa explicación dejó sorprendido al chico que usaba bufanda. Le surgió una duda.

—¿Cómo sabes que sigue vivo si lo perdiste?

Goldie soltó una risa. El chico no sabía como alguien podía estar feliz todo el tiempo como ella.

—Porque lo siento —Ella dirigió su vista hacia el cielo nublado, en el cual aún caían copos de nieve. Shawn no entendió con esa respuesta tan simple.

Tal vez no estaba loca.

Tal vez era médium y podía ver cosas que los demás no.

O quizá tenia un sexto sentido que le permitía sentir conejos de los cuales a su sospecha ya estaban muertos.

Ninguna de las opciones le calmaba la idea que tenia sobre ella.

Goldie entendió que su respuesta no fue suficiente para el chico albino. Decidió expresarse mejor, por lo que sonrió y abrió los brazos.

—Puedo sentir sus latidos. Ustedes los humanos también pueden, sólo que a ustedes les cuesta más y no están el suficiente tiempo en tranquilidad para sentirle. Él está en todas partes, él está bien. Sus latidos son calmados, y eso es una buena señal —Shawn la miraba con sorpresa y admiración a la vez. Se sentía asustado por las cosas que decía, pero a la vez, sentía que lo que contaba tenía total lógica. Cuando se dio cuenta, los dos habían parado en el borde del parque, donde se podía ver el cielo tornarse anaranjado detrás de una verja que irrumpía el camino al mar—. Aunque él no quiera verme y esté perdido, agradezco el ser capaz de sentir sus latidos, es mi única manera de saber que está sano y salvo.

Shawn se quedó boquiabierto. No esperaba que ella fuera tan profunda, su explicación tan emotiva hizo que el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos desapareciera por completo, haciendo que se sintiera como en un día de verano. Goldie solo miraba hacia el horizonte con un semblante tranquilo, su sonrisa natural pintada en su dorado rostro iluminado por rayos solares.

La ojimarrón respingó, sacando de su trance a su acompañante. Ella le miró algo apenada y se rascó la cabeza para intentar disimular.

—Perdona. A veces me pongo a hablar y a hablar y me emociono. En especial si hablo de mi conejito. Espero no haberte incomodado.

Shawn se rio por primera vez en todo este tiempo que llevaban juntos, dejándola más avergonzada, pero igualmente sorprendida.

—No importa —El ojigris le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la menor, haciendo que aparecieran un pequeño rubor en sus grandes mejillas, aunque Shawn pensaba que fuera a causa del frío (que él hace un rato dejó de sentir)—. Es lindo ver a alguien apasionarse tanto cuando habla. No soy muy conversador, así que prefiero estar con personas como tú, que hablen mucho...

Él pudo ver como el pequeño cuerpo de Goldie temblaba un poco, ella tenía una cara conmovida y el parasol se movía inquieto entre sus manos.

—¡No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso! —Ella le dio una sonrisa radiante, y para él fue inevitable no corresponderle.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó intentando no tartamudear, se sintió ansioso de repente. Se removió un poco la bufanda del cuello, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban temperatura.

—Desde hace algún tiempo te he estado observando y sólo quería acercarme a ti. Esperaba que no me creyeras loca por el hecho de que una desconocida te hablara con tanta confianza, ¡pero es una de mis virtudes! ¿a que sí?

—Eres alguien muy abierta, Goldie. Me agrada, ya lo sabes —dijo él, poniéndose más cerca de ella y observar el atardecer que se iba asomando muy lentamente. La castaña se rió entre dientes, por lo que Shawn cayó en que volvió a decir algo de doble sentido.

No sabía si ella se reía por el significado u otra cosa; sabía que estaba rojo por el calor que estaba sintiendo, podría ser eso.

O era él un malpensado y la adolescencia le estaba haciendo daño. No le gustaba pensar de sí mismo de esa manera.

Los dos se miraron por un rato, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. El chico segundo por segundo empezó a sentir un retumbar y más calidez dentro de su ser, y Goldie le miró con un poco de nerviosismo. Ella fue quien rompió el momento al voltearse y ver el sol poniéndose.

—¡Santo Dios Superior! —A Shawn le pareció extraño ese decir— ¡Me he quedado más de lo debido, me debo ir!

El retumbo se escuchó mas fuerte, y Shawn se sintió un poco sofocado. Goldie abrió su parasol y casi corriendo, empezó a irse lejos. El albino reaccionó y decidió correr también para alcanzarla. Tenía una duda aún.

—¡Goldie, espera! —gritó Shawn casi por alcanzarla. Justo cuando tomó su mano para pararla, sintió como la mano de la chica muy caliente y latíendo con fuerza. Él, con susto, la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Ella lo miró con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué quieres, Shawn? Debo irme antes de que el sol se ponga, ya sabes.

Shawn seguía confundido por la cantidad de anormalidades que conseguía cada minuto en Goldie. Tragó saliva y al fin se dignó a preguntar.

—¿Qué tienes con los latidos? —Goldie le miró sin entender, por lo que elaboró, trancándose un poco al hablar—. Es decir, puedes sentir los latidos de tu... conejo, ahora mismo estaba sonando un retumbar que seguía un ritm similar al de un corazón, y ahora es tu mano la que palpita —Entonces Shawn la miró a los ojos—... ¿Qué sucede?

Ella le miró inexpresiva por unos instantes, pero se acercó a él lentamente.

—Al ser la diosa del sol, me encargo de que la estrella salga todas las mañana y se esconda todas las tardes para dar inicio a la noche. Mis latidos son los que controlan su tiempo. Mientras me mantenga viva, habrá un mañana para este planeta —La mente de Shawn solo pudo quedarse con la epicidad de la frase, la sentía muy caliente, como... ¿como si fuera una fiebre?

Todo su cerebro de apagó cuando la mano palpitante y cálida de Goldie tomó las suyas.

El calor que estaba sintiendo Shawn no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía ahora, un calor que odría pasar perfectamente como una fiebre alta, de esas que lo hacian desmayarse. Y lo peor de todo, era que se sentía comodísimo con aquella calidez.

El calor que emanaba Goldie no era uno de esos calores que te matan en los peores días de verano; lo dejaba sin aliento, sí, pero le hacia sentir bien, como un abrazo. Los latidos de Goldie le hacían cosquillas en los oídos, estómago y pecho.

Era una sensación increíble.

Y flipaba más al creerse por un momento que ella era una divinidad real.

Goldie sonrió satisfecha.

—Mis latidos van mas rápido mientras en más peligro está el sol. Si no estoy en él, se pone nervioso. Esto have que mi temperatura aumenta, y por tu cara roja creo que ya lo estas comprobando —dijo Goldie riendo. Puso su mano en la frente de Shawn para sentir su piel, y por poco el chico pensó que su cabeza se iría a derretir—. Te has puesto todavía más rojo. Te mataré a este paso, mejor me voy.

Goldie soltó la mano de Shawn y subió su parasol otra vez dispuesta a irse. El frío volvió a colarse en el cuerpo del chico poco a poco. Jamás se sintió tan mal de volver a sentir ese frío, tanto, que casi va y agarra a Goldie en sus brazos para sentir más de su adictivo calor.

Pero le hizo caso. Tal vez realmente podría matarlo si se le acercaba mucho. Era como una fogata.

O el sol mismo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la menor ya se había ido, el chico suspiró y puso camino hacia su casa, algo triste por ninguna razón que pudiera entender aún.

—_¡SHAWN! _—Escuchó por detrás de él. Se volteó y vio a Goldie sonriéndole de la manera mas radiante que podía, Shawn podía jurar que hasta vio un aura dorada y brillante alrededor de la chica. Ella estaba moviendo su brazo, energética, como señal de despedida—. ¡Nos vemos mañana en la mañana~!

Y así ella salió corriendo de ahí. El ojigris sonrió más feliz.

—¡Te esperaré! —Le gritó como respuesta, preguntándose si habrá escuchado, después de todo, lo de él no era gritar.

Ahora no podía esperar hasta mañana para verla.

* * *

**OK sé que es un ship súper raro, pero lo escribí como un reto de ships crack de Inazuma Eleven. Creo que me quedó lindo (? sjsjs****Este fic también está subido en Wattpad, pero esta es la versión arreglada.****¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! hasta luego 3**


End file.
